In the Elevator Shaft of the Invisible Hand
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: A missing scene from Revenge of the Sith. !Warning! This is a SLASH, PWP, Yaoi or...whatever you want it to be called. So, if you don't like it, please stay away from this fic. Thank you. Obi/Anakin & Palpatine. Written in 2007.


**In the Elevator Shaft of the Invisible Hand**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Timeline:** RotS

**Genre:** Slash ( A missing scene from Revenge of the Sith )

**Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker + Palpatine  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> SW is George Lucas' creation. Although this fic is my creation, I don't intend to make money writing this.

**Author's Note:** Please do mind that this fic has not been "betaed". I didn't have the time. But at least I DID made sure there weren't any spelling mistakes.

**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker is in the "elevator shaft" of the Invisible Hand with Chancellor Palpatine holding onto him and Obi-Wan, slung over Anakin's shoulder, is hanging upside down.

Remember, Obi-Wan IS still _unconsciou_s in the elevator shaft.

It did not matter where he was or what he was doing or if he was awake or unconscious.

Because Obi-Wan was feeling great, drifting, floating and wandering at the moment and he felt as if he was having this funny feeling of leaving his own body.

Yes, he really enjoyed this wonderful feeling of complete relaxation.

He felt "safe".

He felt safe_ especially_ when he held Anakin firmly against his chest and it made him believe Anakin could also be safe in his arms – forever.

He stood behind Anakin, breathing in the manly spicy scent of his hair and body that always made him hard in a second and if he were not careful he knew he would even make himself orgasm a couple of times !

Leaning down to his ear, he whispered, "Anakin . . . . "

Anakin turned his face around a bit and nuzzled his nose up against Obi-Wan's face and cooed.

"Obi-Wan . . . . Obi-Wan . . . ."

Obi-Wan felt his former Padawan's body pressed firmly against his chest as he reached around his body to explore.

Still breathing in the wonderful scent of the boy and still standing behind him, Obi-Wan started to undress him gently and slowly.

When Anakin was totally naked, Obi-Wan looked around and noticed for the first time that they were not in their own quarters at the Temple. They were in an extremely small room with grey metallic walls.

_Where in the galaxy are we ?_

Obi-Wan looked around the room again.

The room was NOT big enough or wide enough or level enough for them to lie down in comfort, it seemed.

It was only high enough for them to stand . . . .

_Sith ! _Obi-Wan swored, _How are we supposed to make love in a place like this ?_

"Obi-Waaan . . . ." Anakin whined, trying to get Obi-Wan's attention. Then he tilted back his head and slid his hand up beneath his former Master's hair and kissed his bearded cheek and then his lips, gripping some of his hair gently.

Obi-Wan responded by kissing Anakin back, sliding his tongue in deeper inside Anakin and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Anakin mewled when Obi-Wan's finger started trailing lower, circling through his pubic hair

Obi-Wan chuckled as he realised Anakin would like to be pleasured from behind right here and now.

It did not matter where they were anymore or even if they were awake or unconscious.

All that mattered was Anakin . . . . Anakin . . . . Anakin . . . .

Obi-Wan ran a finger down the length of Anakin's cock, licking and sucking his earlobe as if he was tasting something so delicious. Anakin whimpered as the older man began to slowly finger-fuck his cock.

Now Anakin had pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his cock and Obi-Wan rubbed it gently.

Anakin's mewls and whimpers and groans were like beautiful but erotic music to Obi-Wan's ears and he felt as if he was drowning where there was no water but air.

Obi-Wan unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his now erect cock and scooped some of Anakin's pre-cum with two of his fingers to use it as lube he didn't seem to have with him at the moment.

He wet Anakin's rosebud entrance with it and gently inserted those two lubricated fingers into the anus and massaged the wall and the prostate.

"Obi-Wan ! Take me . . . . ! Take me NOW !" Anakin cried and that cry destroyed whatever control Obi-Wan had and . . . he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock in one searing stroke.

Anakin screamed in pleasure, arching his back.

Obi-Wan left his cock buried deep inside him for a moment to enjoy being surrounded by his most precious man in the galaxy.

But he had to move. He had to move . . . .

Obi-Wan pulled out of him slowly and then plunged back, hitting the boy's prostate, and Anakin gave a startled, delighted yelp as his prostate was hit so directly.

He kept breathing in Anakin's delightful smelling scent that was so . . . . Anakin. It was almost intoxicating . . . .

Obi-Wan noticed it was getting harder and harder to breathe as he thrusted hard and fast into him, stroking his prostate.

And the funny thing was . . . . his limbs were going numb !

He closed his eyes.

He was feeling dizzy and it was as if the blood was rushing to his head that he was hanging upside down . . . .

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o – o

Back in the real world, Anakin was still carrying Obi-Wan on his shoulder, grabbing some wires. Palpatine was grabbing onto his leg for dear life. And they were all left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.

Suddenly, Anakin had a strange feeling that his "butt" was being stared at intensely so he squirmed a bit under the critical gaze.

He frowned and thought for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask "Obi-Wan" if he was the one who was now ogling his "butt" but then he decided not to. Not in front of Chancellor . . . .

"Um, have I missed something ?"Obi-Wan said.

"Hang on . . . . we're in a bit of a situation here." Anakin answered, still feeling a tingling sensation down his "butt". Then he sensed that Obi-Wan was trying to struck up a little conversation with Chancellor Palpatine.

"Oh, hello, Chancellor. Are you well ?" Obi-Wan said, not sounding too well himself, despite the joy and cheerfulness of his voice.

"I _hope_ so . . . ."

A moment later, Anakin heard Obi-Wan give a started yelp.

Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was trying to hold onto him for dear life, pressing his body firmly against Anakin's back and his obvious erection was digging into his back !

_How can he get hard like this in this kind of situation !_ Anakin wondered, shaking his head, trying not to smirk.

Now he felt the older man's breath growing more and more ragged as he turned his head a bit to look in his greenish-grey eyes.

He could almost feel his breath mingle with his own . . . . they were both close . . . . so close to each other.

Anakin felt Chancellor Palpatine staring up at them strangely so he turned his head away and cleared his throat, blushing.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, they all heard R2 beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink then the ship began to roll, causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty-five-degree angle.

What was worse than this was . . . . Anakin just heard the elevator brakes release, if he wasn't mistaken !

He looked up and saw the elevator heading right towards them. 

"Hold on !" Anakin yelled. 

"What is that ?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"The elevator, Master." 

Obi-Wan frowned and looked up to watch the elevator approach them at high speed, then he turned to Anakin with panic in his eyes and said "Oops". 

"Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator !" Anakin yelled into his comlink. 

"Too late ! Jump !" Obi-Wan shouted. 

They fell about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship catched up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft and slid at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The shaft continued to rotate until it was completely horizontal. 

Right before it was too late, Anakin and Obi-Wan took out and threw grappling hooks. The hooks caught and they continued to fall.

Then all the doors in the elevator shaft opened up, and the group swung through the open door into a hallway.

The elevator roared by.

End


End file.
